Paranormal Season Six
Paranormal Season Six is the sixth season of Paranormal. The season begins a year after the happenings of the previous season finale with Adam Barnes living a normal life,and Ethan mysteriously is freed from Lucifer's cage in Hell, It aired on the CW, Created By Eric Kripke It aired in 2011-2012 Cast * Wes Bentley as Adam Barnes-22/22 * Paul Wesley as Ethan Barnes * Misha Collins as Gabriel Recurring * Hugh Laurie as Mitch Johnson * Mark A. Sheppard as Crowley * Rachel McAdams as Lisa Braeden * Kim Rhodes as Sheriff Jody Mills * Demore Barnes as Raphael Episodes # "This Is The Life"- Adam lives with Lisa and her son Ben, and has given up hunting for a year after Ethan jumped into Lucifer's Cage. Mysterious occurrences appear in Adam's neighborhood and he is forced back into the world of the paranormal. Ethan rescues Adam and reveals that he was mysteriously returned from Hell around the time Adam started living with Lisa. Ethan then introduces Adam to family members he never even knew existed: the Campbells; his mother's cousins, hunters led by none other than their grandfather Samuel who was also mysteriously returned to earth one year ago. Adam leaves Lisa and Ben with Mitch so he and Ethan can kill the Djinn tormenting the people close to Adam. Unbeknownst to Ethan and Adam , Samuel captures one of the Djinn during the fight. In the end Adam decides to live with Lisa and Ben, and tells Ethan to keep in touch. # "Fifty Fifty"- Ethan investigates a case about missing babies whose parents are being mysteriously murdered. At one of the crime scenes, he discovers a baby that was left behind and calls Adam for help. Reluctant to leave Lisa and Ben, Adam finally agrees to meet Ethan and surprises his brother with how parental he has become. The brothers take the baby (revealed to be a shape-shifter) to Samuel, who decides to raise it as a hunter, which infuriates Adam. However, before they can decide the baby's future, a shape-shifter breaks in and kidnaps the baby. The shape-shifter was apparently the father of all shape-shifters (the alpha), and was much stronger than the others. Samuel secretly talks to someone on the phone promising he'll capture the alpha. After losing the baby, Adam returns to Lisa, and tells her that he is not sure whether he should stay to protect her and Ben, or go to make sure nothing happens to them. Lisa tells Adam to leave , but just come back home whenever he can. # "The Third Guy"- Adam and Ethan call Gabriel for help when they investigate a case about several dead police officers who seem to have been killed by the plagues of Egypt. Gabriel confirms the staff of Moses was used to kill the cops and tells Ethan and Adam that Heaven is in a state of chaos and civil war between angels and God's weapons have been stolen. The three find that the officers were involved in the shooting of a young man, whose brother has the staff, which he got from an angel in exchange for his soul. Gabriel deduces that the angel responsible, Balthazar (Sebastian Roché), has split the staff into pieces to be able to buy more souls. When Gabriel confronts Balthazar in his residence, Balthazar explains he deserted Heaven and thanks Gabriel for creating the current situation. Raphael arrives and Balthazar leaves Gabriel l to deal with the mess. Before Gabriel is killed by Raphael, Balthazar returns and uses what appears to be a white crystal to disintegrate Raphael's host into salt (apparently used on Lot's wife when she looked back at the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah). Adam uses holy fire to trap Balthazar and force him to return Aaron's soul. Gabriel releases Balthazar for repaying his rescue and both angels depart with no explanation to the brothers. Later, Adam questions Ethan on his recent actions and thinks something's different with him. # "Weekend At Mitch's"- Mitch summons Crowley to have him return his soul as part of the deal to end the Apocalypse. However, Crowley reneges on the deal and holds it for a ten-year period. Mitch begins to research Crowley's origins and even captures and tortures a Crossroads demon to find Crowley's real name. Throughout the weekend, Mitch provides support for the Barnes brothers and the rest of the hunters, helps fellow hunter Rufus bury a Japanese okami demon (later having to kill it again himself) and contends with an FBI agent trying to find Rufus. Adam tells Mitch about Ethan's changes and his problems, but Mitch is distracted by other calls. When Adam scolds Mitch for being selfish and cold for not listening, Mitch snaps and reprimands both brothers, reminding them he also has his own problems and he can't always be there for them. Mitch learns from the Crossroads demon that Crowley's real name is Fergus Macleod and he is now the King of Hell. He then calls up Crowley's long deceased son Gavin for information and summons Crowley to threaten him to return his soul. Crowley refuses until Gavin himself tells his father that he told Mitch everything he could know about him. Crowley is shaken but remains unmoved until Adam and Ethan call to reveal that they are at his grave in Scotland, ready to burn his bones. Crowley reluctantly returns Mitch 's soul and destroys the contract, and goes to Scotland to pick up his remains. Later, Mitch thanks the brothers for helping him with this, and once again returns to his usual work. # "I Die For Twilight" - Adam and Ethan investigate a series of missing girls in Limestone, Illinois who all share one thing in common: they are all hardcore Twilight fans. They realize the girls are being preyed upon by vampires in the area and stake out a local bar to find the culprits. While there, the brothers get separated and Adam gets confronted by a vampire named Boris who turns him while Ethan seemingly just watches and lets it happen. Afterwards, believing Samuel is going to kill him when he arrives, Adam visits Lisa and Ben to say goodbye but nearly drains Lisa and shoves Ben. When Samuel arrives, he reveals to Adam that as he hasn't drank human blood, there is a cure, but he cannot drink and he must get the blood of Boris for it to work. Adam uses his new senses to track the nest down while a suspicious Samuel confronts Ethan as he knows about the cure and Samuel suspects Ethan let Adam get turned to get someone on the inside though Ethan denies it. At the nest, Boris reveals he wants Adam to be a "recruiter" and that the vampires are building an army under the orders of their "father", the Alpha Vampire. As Boris figures Adam out, the Alpha Vampire sends a telepathic message to all vampires, including Adam , ordering them to continue recruiting. Waking up, Adam is confronted by the entire nest and kills them all single-handedly. Boris confronts him, telling Adam that he has stopped nothing, but Adam kills him anyway. Ethan and Samuel track Adam down and cure him, but while reverting to human, he sees that Ethan seemingly left him to be turned and becomes suspicious of his brother. # "Can You Handle The Truth?" - Adam and Ethan investigate a series of deaths in Calumet City, Illinois where the victims had everybody telling them the cruel truth about themselves, leading them to commit suicide. Adam also finally speaks to Lisa who breaks up with him, telling him that his life is too dangerous and that she is angry that Adam shoved Ben. Adam is now wary of his brother ever since he remembers seeing Ethan allowing the vampire to attack him. The spell affects Adam and he takes advantage of the situation to question Ethan but Ethan says he just froze and is appalled Adam doesn't trust him. As Ethan appears to have told the truth, they continue their hunt and discover it is the goddess of truth, Veritas who is invoking the spell. But things don't go as planned as brothers are taken captive by Veritas and she is shocked to see that Ethan s unaffected by her spell and he has been lying to Adam all along. As Veritas prepares to eat them, the brothers break free and kill her before Adam confronts Ethan. Ethan finally admits he has been lying and that he allowed Adam o get turned, telling him he knew about the cure. Ethan explains that he doesn't know why, but he just doesn't care about anything anymore. Enraged, Adam beats Ethan unconscious. # "Family Matters"- Adam enlists Gabriel's help to find out what's wrong with Ethan , who reveals he can't sleep or feel any emotions except for physical pain. Gabriel discovers Ethan's soul is missing and when he goes elsewhere to investigate, the Barnes learn that Samuel is going to hunt down the Alpha vampire. After torturing the Alpha vampire, Crowley appears to reveal that Samuel works for him to collect alpha creatures and he is the one who brought Ethan back from Hell. Crowley tells them that he calls the shots and they have no choice but to follow his orders. After the demon leaves, Ethan wants to kill Samuel for betraying and lying to them but Adam lets him go. Samuel tells them that he only works to capture creatures but has no intention to harm the brothers. While the brothers have no choice but to follow Crowley's orders, Ethan assures Adam that Crowley will get what he deserves when they get the chance. # "Do All Dogs Go To Heaven?" - Crowley offers the brothers a deal: an alpha in exchange for Ethan's soul. He then sends the brothers to investigate a murder that appears to be a werewolf attack in Buffalo, New York. The two brothers arrive at a scene of another murder and learn that the second victim was murdered in the same way as the first. After some research, Ethan discovers Cal Garrigan is the common denominator between the killings. They interview Cal and meet his girlfriend Mandy, Mandy's son Aiden and their dog Lucky. The brothers spy on Cal overnight, but see nothing; after they leave, Cal is killed by Lucky. Ethan sees the dog Lucky transform into a man and follows him out of the house. There is a chase and Lucky is hit by a van. It turns out the killers are not werewolves but skin-walkers. Ethan and Adam trap Lucky at an animal hospital and convince him that it would be better to give up his pack than to risk the family he loves. Lucky tells the two that the skin-walkers plan to infiltrate families as pet dogs and upon given a signal, turn the families into skin-walkers. Adam decides to eliminate the leader of the pack and there is a shootout. All the skin-walker pack except Lucky are killed, but he escapes, wounded. Lucky then goes back to Mandy to thank her for her kindness, but she tells him to leave and never come back. Afterwards, Ethan, who Adam has been insisting is no longer the same without his soul, finally admits Adam is right and that he doesn't care about Adam or anything and asks Adam's help to get his soul back. # "I Believe"- The Barnes brothers investigate a series of disappearances in the town of Elwood, Indiana resembling alien abductions. They question the first victim's father, Brennan, a watchmaker who is adamant that his son will never return. Adam is apparently abducted; Ethan goes to a UFO gathering to learn more about the abductions. Adam is sent back hours later and is annoyed to find Ethan spending the night with a groupie from the gathering instead of searching for him. Continuing their research, Adam begins seeing a strange man only he can see and encounters a Tinkerbell-like fairy radiating an energy sphere. Adam tries to convince Ethan of the bizarre events but Ethan remains skeptical. Adam checks out Brennan's shop, only to find elves working inside. Ethan asks Brennan for the truth and is told that he summoned a leprechaun two months ago. The leprechaun makes him a deal to have his elves build watches and save his shop and reputation, but will take his first-born in exchange. Adam is followed by the strange man and ambushes him, only to mistakenly attack another man and is arrested for assault. Ethan and Brennan attempt to undo the spell but Brennan is killed by the leprechaun, who turns out to be a UFO enthusiast (Robert Picardo) seen throughout the episode. He used the faked UFO sightings as cover up for the leprechauns' activities. The leprechaun senses the lack of a soul in Ethan and makes an offer to get it back for him, but Ethan declines and attacks him. Finally, Ethan empties a rock salt shotgun shell onto the floor which forces the leprechaun to count each grain, and reads the spell to send all of them back to where they came from. Later, Adam asks Ethan why he did not take the leprechaun's deal, and Ethan replies that deals are never a good thing. # "Caged Fire"- Adam and Ethan are ambushed by Sara the demon and some of her followers loyal to Lucifer, who are running from Crowley. Ethan proposes a bargain: Sara will get to kill Crowley, if she can help them eventually recover Ethan's soul. Sara agrees , and Ethan decides to seek insurance in case of treachery. They try to get assistance from Samuel, who refuses - Crowley has promised to resurrect Adam and Ethan's mother. Later, Samuel appears to have a change of heart, and tells the brothers and Gabriel about a hidden monster prison Crowley is running, torturing creatures for information on Purgatory. During their preparation to attack the compound, Gabriel voices his concern that since Ethan's soul was locked with the very angry Michael and Lucifer, the ravages upon Ethan's soul would either kill him or render him insane or broken. While attempting to infiltrate the compound, Sara's demons are killed by a hellhound, and Sara fights the creatures to buy the others time. Samuel has betrayed the brothers, forcing Gabriel out of the building with a sigil spell and trapping Ethan and Adam with Crowley's help. Ethan escapes his guards, rescues Adam by killing the pair of ghouls, then Adam kills the demon controlling Christian, who found Sara and was torturing her for information. Together, the group tricks Crowley into stepping into a devil's trap, where Crowley states that getting the soul would be impossible, even for him. Crowley frees himself from the trap when Sara attacks him. Gabriel reappears with Crowley's remains in tow, and once again Crowley professes that he cannot get Ethan's soul back. Gabriel immediately sets the bones ablaze, killing Crowley. Sara quickly vanishes, and Gabriel leaves to fight a losing war against Raphael. Ethan walks away from Adam stating that he doesn't want his soul back, as he is better off without it. # "Meeting In Samarra"- Adam meets with and makes a deal with Death: if Adam will take Death's place for an entire day, Death will regain Ethan's soul and 'fix' the tortured parts. Adam tells Mitch and Ethan of the plan, which Ethan strongly disagrees with, but Adam goes ahead anyway. Adam is accompanied by Tessa to reap various people. Eventually, however, Adam has to reap a 12-year-old girl with a heart condition, which he refuses, and the girl begins to make a miraculous recovery. However, due to the change in the 'natural order', others die instead. Failing in the deal, Adam reaps the girl, admitting that though the natural order sucks, it must be adhered to. While Adam is acting as Death, Ethan summons the angel Balthazar to learn how to prevent his soul from returning to his body. Balthazar admits that there is a spell, but it requires the "blood of the father" - patricide. Since Ethan's father had passed on years ago, a surrogate -Mitch would be necessary. Ethan then attempts to chase down Mitch , who catches on to Ethan's attempt to kill him and tries to stop him. Eventually, Ethan gains the upper hand, and prepares to kill Mitch, only to be stopped and knocked out by Adam. Unsure of what to do about Ethan, Adam is surprised by Death, who has come to reclaim his ring. Adam realizes that Death's game was rigged, and Death brushes off the accusation, revealing that he will still retrieve Ethan's soul as Adam has learned a lesson about the natural order of things. Death also hints to Adam that there is some important realization about human souls that he must discover. Death then appears to Ethan soul in tow, and instructs Ethan not to scratch at the wall he built around the Hell memories. Death then pushes the soul into a screaming and pained Ethan. # "Like A Maiden"- After Death placed Ethan's damaged soul from Hell into Ethan's body, Ethan awakens back to his normal state only to have no stable memory of when he was around with no soul. Adam and Ethan investigate some disappearances of girls who are virgins in Portland, Oregon only to find that dragons are behind the kidnappings. Mitch sends Adam to Dr. Visyak, a professor in medieval mythology who has had experience in fighting dragons. She tells Adam that in order to kill the dragons, he needs a blade that has been forged in dragon's blood. However, they can use a powerful dragon-killing sword, one of which she has in her basement. Meanwhile Ethan m is researching where the dragon's hideout is and finds out they are staying in the underground sewers. Ethan then begs Gabriel to be in his presence at which point Gabriel shows up and tells Ethan everything that has happened while he was soulless. Ethan and Adam then go into the sewers and find virgin girls locked in a cage. As Adam and Ethan are attempting to unlock the cage, they are interrupted by two dragons (in human form) and have a fight. They manage to kill one of the dragons while the other one escapes. They end up back at Mitch's and apologizes to Adam for everything he has done, saying that Gabriel told him everything. Mitch has learned the dragons are trying to open Purgatory to let something "big" walk the planet named the "Mother of All" and that they are reading an "instruction manual" on how to open it. Meanwhile the dragons still have one of the virgins; they work an incantation and shove her into a fiery pit. The virgin then flies out of the pit possessed by the "Mother of All". # "Not Forgiven"- Ethan gets a mysterious text message directing him to the town of Bristol, Rhode Island where three women have gone missing in the past week. Upon arriving in the town, they discover that Samuel and Ethan had been there before, working on a hunt where men had gone missing. However, as time progresses in the town, Ethan's memories of his prior visit begin to surface, such as beating a suspicious police officer and having sex with various witnesses (who were now the victims). Ethan is even arrested by the officer who he had beaten, and then confronted with the local sheriff's wife, Brenna Dobbs. Ethan professes that he has no recollection of what happened, and Brenna frees him from jail. As the investigation continues, Ethan realizes that he and Samuel had originally hunted an Arachne in the town, and Ethan used Sheriff Dobbs as bait to lure in the creature. Upon finding Dobbs and the other abducted men, Ethan successfully killed the Arachne and proceeded to kill the abducted men, as he believed that the men were poisoned and beyond help. It is later shown that the Arachne had not captured the men to feed, but to propagate the species, turning Dobbs and the other victims from a year ago into Arachnes as well, all of whom survived. Dobbs reveals himself by baiting Adam and Ethan and trapping them in webbing. While explaining what happened to him, and that the women he kidnapped have all been turned into Arachnes and scattered everywhere, Adam uses a shard of glass to cut the webbing and attack Dobbs. Brenna frees Ethan , who decapitates Dobbs. Ethan then tries to apologize to Brenna, but she does not wait to hear him. The episode ends with Ethan, having "scratched the wall" as Adam had feared, being gripped in a flashback of his time in Hell and unable to respond to Adam. # "The Mannequin"- Ethan finally recovers from his flashback at the beginning of the episode, and together he and Adam investigate a strange case in Paterson, New Jersey where a janitor was killed and no one was around. Another murder takes place in another town, and they suspect a ghost controlled a mannequin to kill them. While investigating, Adam receives a call from Ben telling him Lisa is acting strange and he goes to see what is going on. Ethan then discovers that both victims used to work together in a factory, and the janitor resigned after the strange death of a female worker called Rose. After a talk with her sister, Ethan saves another guy that worked in the factory from getting killed and explained to him that he and a group of guys accidentally killed her because of a cruel joke they played on her. Ethan then leaves and burns the body, thinking the case is solved, although the worker he just saved is killed that same night. After talking to Lisa, Adam realizes that Lisa has been trying to forget him but he keeps appearing in her life and that she still has feelings for him. Adam then talks to Ben who clearly wants Adam in their lives. Ethan then returns to Isabella, Rose's sister, looking for anything she could still be attached to and discovers Rose gave her a kidney when they were younger so if they cut the kidney out Isabella would die. Adam comes back to see Isabella, but Rose possesses the Impala and tries to kill Adam, who manages to escape, resulting in the Impala crashing and both sisters finally dying. After that, the brothers have a talk about how they got an innocent girl killed to save those guys and if they are actually doing the right thing. # "The Mix-Up"- After giving them a mysterious key, Balthazar sends the brothers to an alternate reality, where they are called actors named "Wes Bentley" and "Paul Wesley" who actually plays Adam and Ethan in a television show that follows their lives. Furthermore, they discover that everyone and everything they knew in their reality is gone in this reality: nothing paranormal exists, Mitch's house is a set, and "Gabriel" is Misha Collins. Adam and Ethan attempt to return to their reality, but are hampered by their actors' lives and by the crew of their TV show. One of Raphael's assassins arrives to kill them and slaughters most of the TV crew, but the brothers best him because he has lost all his powers in this reality. Ethan and Adam are then pulled back into their own universe by Raphael (Lanette Ware). Balthazar and Gabriel appear and reveal that the key was a ruse to divert Raphael's attentions from the real transaction: Gabriel now owns the weapons of Heaven that Balthazar stole. Raphael flees the area when Gabriel threatens him. The brothers are frustrated with Gabriel using them as a decoy, but Gabriel is evasive in explaining himself and only says that he will tell them more later. # "And Then... There Was Nothing"- The presence of the Mother of All Monsters—Eve—causes a spike of monster activity in Sandusky, Ohio. Adam, Ethan and Mitch partner up with Bobby's old friend Rufus to track her down. They encounter Samuel and Gwen Campbell, also on the hunt, but Adam becomes infected by a worm-like monster Eve has recently created to send after them, and kills Gwen under its control. The worm leaves Adam and infects Samuel, turning him violent and prompting Ethan to kill him. The corpse attacks Mitch and Rufus when they try to open up Samuel's head to get the worm, but when the corpse is electrocuted, the worm flees, exposing a vulnerability to electricity. Ethan, Adam, Mitch and Rufus all agree to electrocute each other to find out who is now infected with the worm. Eventually, it is revealed that Mitch is the infected, and he kills Rufus. The brothers tie Mitch up and electrocutes him until the worm dies. The episode closes with Mitch lamenting Rufus and how they had never fully reconciled over a horrible mistake Mitch had made in the past, while the three remaining hunters bury Rufus. They honor his memory by pouring his favorite drink on his grave. # "My Heart Will Live On"- Adam and Ethan follow up a new case in Chester, Pennsylvania, where people are dying in freak accidents. They determine there are no spirits or monsters involved, and remain at a loss. Inexplicably, Ellen (Jeri Ryan) and Jo Harvelle are both very much alive; in fact, Ellen is Mitch's wife. She traces the family trees of the victims, discovering their ancestors all immigrated to the United States in 1912 on the Titanic, a ship none of them have ever heard of that narrowly missed an iceberg on its maiden voyage. It is ultimately revealed that Gabriel had given Balthazar the order to go back in time and save the Titanic from ever having sunk, creating a chain reaction in which more souls are produced to fuel Gabriel's side's power in the Heaven civil war. One of the side-effects of the chain reaction is that Ellen and Jo never died. It transpires that Atropos of the three sisters of Fate is responsible for the freak accidents, as she is trying to kill all the descendants of the Titanic survivors who now exist but shouldn't. To protect Ethan and Adam from the wrath of Atropos—who is already angry at the Barnes for making her irrelevant—and her sisters—who would kill the brothers in revenge if Gabriel were to kill Atropos— Gabriel is forced to undo the timeline and make everything as it was before the episode, including the Titanic having sunk and the Harvelles being dead. # "Frontier"- Mitch discovers that ashes from a phoenix can kill Eve, and Adam finds Samuel Colt's diary, where he claims to have killed a phoenix in Sunrise, Wyoming in 1862. They call Gabriel so that he can send them back in time. Before transporting them through time, Gabe explains the risks of sending them so far back and that they will only have 24 hours - longer, and he may not be able to bring them back. In 1862, the brothers witness the hanging of Elias Finch, who informs the judge, the sheriff, and the deputy that they are all going to burn. Adam and Ethan learn that Colt is building some railroads 20 miles away from the town. Finch reappears to burn the judge and sheriff to death, and Adam is proclaimed as the new town sheriff. Ethan finds Colt, presenting himself as a hunter from the year 2012 and gives his cellphone as proof. He tries to convince Colt to help him kill Elias, who is in fact the phoenix. Meanwhile, one of Gabriel's lieutenants, Rachel, confronts Gabe about his plan to win the war and then tries to kill him. Gabe is seriously injured but manages to kill Rachel, after which he goes to Mitch's house. He tells Mitch he won't be able to bring the brothers back unless he can regain his power by touching a human soul, when Mitch offers up his own. Back in 1862, Adam uses the deputy as bait for Finch, who can't go through the iron bars protecting him. Finch kills him with a gun instead, and starts to chase Adam. Ethan has has Colt's gun, on loan, and gives it to Adam, who kills Finch with it. Gabe brings them back to the present before they are able to collect the ashes. Thinking everything is lost, a mysterious package from Samuel Colt arrives, containing a letter, Ethan's phone, and a jar with the ashes of the phoenix. # "Mother Dearest"- Adam, Ethan, Mitch and Gabriel track Eve to the small town of Grants Pass, Oregon. They discover a bar full of dead people, where Eve changed all of the patrons into vampire/wraith/shapeshifter hybrids, which Adam names "Jefferson Starships". Police come and arrest everyone but Adam, who follows them to the police station. Ethan notices that they are also hybrids and kills all but one of them. Gabriel interrogates the hybrid and finds out Eve is at a diner. In the diner, where everyone else is a hybrid, Eve tells Ethan and Adam that Crowley is still alive and is after the power of the souls, not the purgatory and is also torturing her children. She takes the form of Mary to show them what is mother's love. Her plan is to ruin Crowley's plans by sending souls to Purgatory instead of Hell (only monsters go to Purgatory). Adam refuses to deal, and Eve tries to turn him, but he drank whiskey mixed with phoenix ashes earlier, which poisons her. Gabriel kills the hybrids and spirits the men away. Ethan, Adam and Mitch argue because they are suspicious of Gabriel , thinking he let Crowley live. Crowley meets with Gabe at the diner, saying he is tired of cleaning up his messes. # "The Man Who Would Be Sovereign"- Gabriel is no longer sure that stopping the Apocalypse was the right choice. He also reveals that he was the one that pulled Ethan from Hell, but didn't have the power to pull him out all the way, though he was unaware of it at the time. Adam lies to Gabriel to cover up that they are interrogating a demon to find Crowley. Gabriel goes to meet with Crowley who is doing experiments with Eve's corpse. Crowley thinks the Barnes are distracting Gabriel , and tells him to kill them, but Gabriel refuses, warning Crowley not to touch the brothers. Gabe observes Ethan, Adam and Mitch while invisible, then saves them from demons, but a slip lets them know their suspicions are correct. Continuing his monologue, Gabe reveals he started the civil war in Heaven, using 50,000 souls from Hell, because Raphael wanted to raise Michael and Lucifer and resume the Apocalypse. The brothers summon Gabriel and trap him in a circle of holy fire. Adam asks if Gabriel is working with Crowley, and from Gabriel's inability to look him in the eyes, Adam knows the answer. Crowley then appears to release Gabriel , repeating that the Barnes are holding him back. Back at Mitch's, Gabriel appears to Adam , telling him to understand that he is doing this for him. Adam asks him to trust him and stop what he is doing, because he's like a brother to him, but Gabriel says he won't. Adam then says he will do anything to stop him. Gabriel asks God for a sign to see if what he is doing is right or wrong, and says that if God doesn't answer him, he will do whatever it takes. There is no sign. # "Let It Flow"- Crowley has Lisa and Ben kidnapped as a warning to Adam not to meddle in his plans. The brothers summon Balthazar for help but to no avail. Their investigation takes them and Mitch to the world of H.P. Lovecraft, who supposedly wrote a manuscript describing Purgatory shortly before his death. They discover that Lovecraft invited guests for a first-hand look into another dimension during a dinner party, where all of them eventually ended up dead or insane. Ethan begs Gabriel for help, who is enraged that Crowley threatened Adam with his loved ones. Gabriel still believes that he is doing the right thing and when Adam is nearly killed by a demon he is interrogating, Gabriel saves him and kills the demon, promising to save Lisa and Ben but asking Adam to stand down which he refuses to do. Balthazar meets with Gabriel ; he knows that Gabe is in league with Crowley, but agrees to help Gabriel to the end. Mitch speaks with the sole survivor of the Lovecraft party back in 1937 to know more details, but inadvertently finds out that the old man's mother is Ellie Visyak (who Adam acquired the dragon-slayer sword from back in "Like a Maiden"), who is actually immortal and originated in Purgatory. She explains to Bobby that she fell through the cracks from the opening of dimensions and has been hiding out on Earth ever since. She refuses to tell Mitch how to open the gate to Purgatory or accept his help to protect her. Meanwhile, the brothers get help from Balthazar who teleports them to where Lisa and Ben are held. Dean discovers that Lisa is possessed by a demon who stabs her body to convince Adam to stop the exorcism. However, Dean is undeterred and exorcises the demon. He then carries Lisa all the way outside, reunites with Ethan and the group heads for hospital. Lisa is mortally wounded however and as Adam grieves as she lies dying, Gabriel appears to help. As a final act of friendship with Adam, he heals Lisa's wounds without being asked and both he and Adam admit they wish this changed the fact that they are now enemies. As one last favor to Adam, Gabriel erases Lisa and Ben's memories of Adam so they can live a safe, normal life. Later, Ellie prepares to leave her safe house but Gabriel arrives and captures her. # "The Man Who Knew Too Much"- Ethan is on the run from police. A bartender helps him investigate his loss of memory. Ethan flashes to earlier memories where he is helping Adam and Mitch look for Ellie Visyak, who has been taken by Gabriel. They eventually find her but she dies from her wounds while escaping from Crowley. Gabriel shows up and breaks the wall in Ethan's mind when they refuse to stop trying to stop him. In his mind, Ethan fights a ruthless copy of himself (The soulless version from the beginning of the season), eventually winning, and absorbing his memories of the time he was soulless. In the real world, Balthazar betrays Gabriel by giving up Crowley's hiding place to Adam and Mitch. Ethan travels to Mitch's house in the dream world and meets a third Ethan, who consists of the memories when he was in Lucifer's cage. "Tortured" Ethan allows Ethan to kill him, who then reintegrates into Ethan's mind. Back in the real world, Gabriel discovers Balthazar's treachery and kills him. Adam and Mitch arrive at Crowley's hideout but are attacked by a cloud of demons. Furious, Gabriel tries to kill Crowley but discovers that he cannot. Crowley has allied with Raphael as Gabriel betrayed him. Giving up Ellie's Purgatory blood, Gabriel l escapes, while Crowley recites the spell to open Purgatory with Raphael. Adam and Mitch recover and storm in but are both easily beaten by Crowley. As Crowley finishes the spell, nothing happens. Gabriel l had switched the jars of Purgatory blood, using the real one to open Purgatory and absorb every soul there. Now all powerful, Gabriel destroys Raphael, while Crowley escapes. A recovered Ethan arrives and stabs Gabe with an angel's sword, but it has no effect. Gabriel proclaims himself as the new God of the world, and tells the group to bow down and profess their love unto him their Lord or he shall destroy them. Category:Paranormal Category:CW Shows Category:CBS